Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by TheEvilPeaches
Summary: It's the hardest moments in your life that make you who you are, and sometimes love and hate aren't that different. Skye learns this the hard way.


**AN:** Okay, so I will admit, I didn't like Terra Nova all the much as the show dragged on, and I didn't like Skye at first either. However, things got interesting when Lucas showed up and suddenly I liked Skye way more and I figured those two fit together better than anything. So I wrote this. Oh jeez.

**Warning! **Please note that this fic does not start off in a happy place. Honestly people, Lucas is the bad guy, Skye isn't just going to BAM be madly in love with him. That takes time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters. No money is being made off of this work of fan fiction.

The title of this fic was inspired by "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Emily Browning. I think it is fitting.

* * *

><p><strong>:Sweet Dreams Are Made of This:<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time it happened she had to blink her eyes to keep from crying. She lay there on her back, staring at the ceiling, trying to pretend the whole thing wasn't happening, because <em>dear God, <em>it wasn't supposed to be this way.

The stories were lies, they had to be, because who would sign themselves up for an eternity of _this_? There was nothing fun in this, nothing enjoyable. She scrunches her face up in annoyance momentarily as the top of her head comes into contact with headboard. _Damn that hurt._

It's dark and she decides she prefers it this way, less personal and she can hide in her own skin. She vaguely wonders how the Shannon's are doing locked up in the brig and how the Commander is doing in the jungle. At the thought of her adopted father, she cringed, feeling dirty for even thinking of him in this moment.

Her thoughts are interrupted by one final rough push and she winces as the body that has been laboring above her collapses. She studiously inspects the ceiling beyond the shoulder in front of her, avoiding the eyes she knows are looking at her with uncaring amusement.

The silence is killing her.

"Will you let him go?"

She sounds weak and fragile and she hates it. Hates him.

There is a sigh and the body shifts away. "Right to business, Bucket, I like that about you."

"Just answer me," she says, trying to sound more confident than she really is.

He chuckles darkly. "Your boyfriend will be fine. Just as you requested so…nicely."

She feels relief, but oh so sick inside despite getting what she wanted. Despite the shame and mortification at her state of undress, she sits up and moves to go collect her clothes, piled nice and neat in a chair. She has nothing left to say to him and it makes the whole act seem emptier.

She knows he is watching her dress, she can feel the burn on her skin where his fiery eyes travel. She ignores him, pulling on her shoes and starting for the door, absently figuring her hair is a disaster. _Everyone will see, everyone will know, _she thinks with remorse. She is nearly out the door when he speaks again, stopping her.

"When did I say you could leave?"

Her throat feels tight. He couldn't possibly want her to stay in his bed while he goes to torture Mr. Shannon for information. To wait for him to come back, to make her stay the night. "I…I wasn't aware it was that kind of arrangement," she utters nervously.

Lucas Taylor sits back against his pillows, his jade green eyes glittering. A cold smirk forms on his lips as he considers her words. "No, you're right. You may go."

Skye Tate fled the room, ran from the house and ate her sobs.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>She prefers to think of it as a one time thing. Something that isn't going to be repeated again. He likes to try and convince her otherwise. Skye brushes him off because he has nothing to bargain with and every time she does she can see those green eyes flicker with something that isn't rejection, but something similar.<p>

Lucas Taylor tries to come up with a way to get her back, because _really, _it has been awhile since he's been with a woman and now that he's had Skye Tate he doesn't want to let go. He's a great schemer that much is obvious, so he'll find another way to make her bargain with him.

Skye tries to avoid her pursuer. She tries to get home early and always stays there as long as she can. She attempts to hang around Malcolm, but he is a rather grouchy counterpart so that doesn't last long. If Malcolm notices the way Skye pales at the sight of the younger Taylor, he says nothing.

No one says anything.

Except maybe Mira, because apparently she has maternal feelings in there somewhere.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>"What is my darling sister up to tonight?"<p>

He says it all so casually and Skye wants to hit him. She refrains from glancing at Lucas because she knows that drives him up the wall and simply says, "Aside from being a prisoner in my own home? I don't know, not much."

He steps closer, grabbing her arms so that she is facing him. His eyes are heated with an emotion that Skye doesn't want to acknowledge and she fights to keep still as he leans forward and touches his lips to her ear softly. "See me tonight, Bucket."

She shivers at his tone, feeling its heat crawl through her body. She leans into Lucas and lets her lips touch his neck as she utters the words, "Dear_ brother, _you have nothing I want."

Something zings down Lucas's spine at the feeling of her lips on his neck, and it is such a shocking feeling because that one time he'd been with her, Skye had refused to touch him at all. It's so shocking that he almost disregards her words.

Almost.

He smirks and leans back from her, crossing his arms over his well fitted shirt. Lucas's grin is filled with amusement and Skye figures this isn't a good thing for her. He reaches forward and touches a lock of her hair, saying, "You see, the funny thing is, I can always find something you want. You just…uh…really don't want me to do that, now do you?"

Skye pales, thinking of her mother, still in the Sixer's grasp, thinking of all the innocent people in the village who don't deserve the full wrath of Lucas Taylor. "Fine. Play that way. What do you want tonight," she says mutinously.

"I think you will figure it out, you're pretty smart, Bucket," Lucas says, winking at her as he walks away from her.

Skye narrows her blue eyes at his back, wanting to punch something, but figures that would only be hurting her, not Lucas, and what would be the point in that?

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>The second time she is in his newly acquired room, Skye can feel the awkwardness rolling off of her own body in waves. He opens the door for her as she steps in, stepping past him, smelling the scent of aftershave on him. How charming; he even showered for the occasion.<p>

Lucas joins her in the room and sits on the bed, waiting for her, like last time, except Skye doesn't feel like repeating that, no, not again. He is watching her hungrily, his eyes glittering like emeralds, and he whispers hoarsely, "Strip."

Furious, Skye sharply bites out, "No, do it yourself."

His eyebrows rise in shock and for a moment Skye fears she has gone too far, trying to boss him around. She holds her breath until he moves, just his hand, making a come closer signal with his fingers. Reluctantly, Skye goes to him, moving like a snail. If Lucas notices her reluctance he doesn't comment and simply watches her like a hawk.

He grabs hips and pulls her the last few inches closer, dipping his fingers under the waist band of her jeans. Lucas slowly begins to unbutton her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers the whole way. Skye fights to keep herself from blushing and refrains from looking away. The last bits of her dignity fall away as he slides the button up top off of her shoulders and slides the straps of her thin tank top off as well. Lucas stops there and focuses on her jeans, unbuttoning them after an awkward struggle and slides them down her legs.

He takes this moment to admire the smoothness of her exposed skin and knows he wants to worship every bit of it. Lucas knows she is glaring at him defiantly, but that is okay because she will get over it eventually. "Your wish is my command, Bucket," Lucas says as he grabs her and twirls her onto the bed.

She lays there looking up at him, her hair spread out like a halo around her head. She is frowning at him with a look that is daring him to continue. Lucas takes that challenge. He moves his body above hers, looking down at her. He leans down to kiss her and Skye turns her face away so that her cheek is presented to him. He sighs and tries again. Her eyes flash and she snaps, "I'm not your girlfriend, Lucas. Stop it."

He frowns at her, but doesn't say anything. He goes to her neck, slowly kissing and sucking his way down her body as Skye glares at the ceiling, trying to pretend she is simply looking at the stars and that Lucas Taylor isn't pulling her underwear off and replacing his fingers with his tongue. She feels _something _that may be similar to pleasure at the feeling of his tongue, circling over her clit, dipping into her core, but there isn't any _desire. _How can you desire someone you don't choose to be with, after all?

She knows he is doing this to prepare her body, because any other way doesn't get her juices flowing the way it should, and that would make for a most unpleasant experience. She glances down at him, between her legs and feels a jolt of attraction, seeing his green eyes trained on her as his mouth works at her, but he is a _horrible _man so she will never want him, not the way he wants her.

She thinks Lucas knows this and it kills him.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>Skye hovers outside the door to the Phoenix Group's new headquarters, the Commander's old base, and stops when she hears Mira's rough voice shouting at what is most likely Lucas. Skye figures she should eavesdrop, why not?<p>

"No progress is being made! I want us out of here and into the future in a week! You are too soft on Malcolm."

"I know what I'm doing, Mira. Calm yourself, your pissy attitude is unsightly."

"I want to see my daughter. You've been too busy doing who knows what with that girl that you haven't been keeping your eye on the prize."

There is an uncomfortable silence behind the door and Skye can practically feel the tension oozing through. Mira gasps and says, "You didn't. You fucking didn't."

"What? _What_? This is a problem _now_?" Lucas snarls.

Mira's boots click on the wood floor. "You are barking up the wrong fucking trees Lucas. She's a fucking _child_! I didn't realize your interest in her went this deep."

"It _doesn't," _Lucas growls.

"You could have fooled me. You are too old for this shit, Lucas. Focus on the job at hand, and stay away from the girl. She doesn't need you screwing up her life more than she already has."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!"

"Oh please, Lucas, your temper tantrums are unsightly," Mira said mockingly, pulling open the door and stepping outside, nearly running over Skye.

Shutting the door behind her so that Lucas can't see what is just outside his door, Mira stares at the Skye. "Spying again, Tate?"

Skye cocks an eyebrow, trying to seem like the conversation she just heard doesn't affect her at all. "Maybe, maybe not. Which do you prefer?"

Mira frowns at the young girl before her. "I prefer you to get off this stairway and away from Lucas Taylor."

Skye doesn't step back, not even when Mira steps into her personal space. "Why? Got a crush on him yourself?"

"Believe it or not, I'd rather save one girl from making a foolish mistake than sit by and watch her sink into self-loathing."

Mira has her there and Skye doesn't really have an answer for it. Mira may not like Skye, but at least she knows a sick, twisted situation when she sees one. "Just go home, Tate, you don't want to deal with him right now anyway," Mira says harshly.

Skye turns and walks down the steps, forgetting why she had been there in the first place.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>Skye is at Boylan's bar, talking up some soldier to try and get some useful information out of him, something she can hopefully send out to the Commander. Not that he would really believe her, but the act makes her feel better about herself anyway. At least she is trying.<p>

She is leaning against the guy, sitting beside him on a stool, constantly waving Tom Boylan over to pour them a drink. Tom serves her; he doesn't care too much about age as long as he is making money. Skye leans over, closer to the mercenary and puts her hand on this thigh, creeping closer to where she knows he wants to be touched. She's breathing on his ear, taking pleasure in the control, because she doesn't have it anywhere else in her life.

Tom gives Skye a pointed look when she asks for another round and then looks over her shoulder. Feeling numb from the alcohol, Skye twirls on her seat to look at whatever Boylan had been warning her about with his eyes. She sees instantly, because how could she not? It is Lucas, sitting with Mira and that other complaining crony of his, and Lucas is giving Skye the death stare.

A hazy smile forms on her lips, because _this is all just so funny, _and she turns away from him and puts her focus back on the mission, back on the drunk soldier in front of her. She asks him a few inappropriate questions about his post, about placements of guns and such and she is amazed when he answers so easily, so blinded by the alcohol and of course, her.

Then he is kissing her and it isn't so awful because at least she hasn't seen him beat the shit out of her friend's father. She's really getting into it, running her hands through his short hair and opening her mouth under his and suddenly a loud crash is ruining it all. They jolt apart slowly and Skye looks over to see what the commotion is all about.

It's Lucas Taylor's table, no surprise there, and there is a broken bottle on the ground and Lucas is storming out the door, leaving his companions stunned at his abrupt departure. Mira sees Skye at the bar with another man and figures she knows what the whole problem is, but can't bring herself to care. It's all Lucas's fault anyway; he shouldn't have let himself get wrapped around some girl's finger in the first place.

The next day the mercenary is sent to the brig for solitary confinement. The command center is avoided for days because everyone and their mom have heard that Lucas Taylor is throwing a fit. Or a few.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>"I've heard your mother isn't doing so well, Tate."<p>

Skye whirls around, seeing Mira leaning against the building with her arms crossed. Skye storms over to her, seeing red, fearing for her sick mother. "What have you done to her, you bitch? Not feeding her again? Withholding her medication?"

Mira laughs, the sound resonating in her throat. "Whoa little sister, slow it down. I didn't do it. Lucas did."

"_What did he do to my mother?"_

Mira smiles coldly. "I believe he reduced her medication. She's getting worse because of it."

Tears jumped to Skye's eyes. "Why? Why is he doing that to her?"

Mira shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you should ask the soldier Lucas put in the brig."

Skye's shoulder's sagged as she struggled to figure out what had gone wrong. "I don't understand! What do I have to do with this? I just want to fix it, what can I do to make him give her back her medication?"

Mira rolls her dark eyes. "I thought it was pretty obvious. Guess you are going to have to ask him yourself."

"All because I kissed a stupid mercenary when I was drunk? That's what this is all about? He tries to kill my mother because I kissed some guy at the bar?"

"You tongued some guy at the bar," Mira corrects, "and yeah, it is safe to say that you have some major ass kissing to do."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, Tate. Maybe if you give him an ounce of the attention you were giving that soldier, all your problems might just go away. But I could be wrong," Mira said mockingly, walking away.

Skye puts her face in her hands for a moment before punching the wall, groaning as her hand cracks on impact.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>So this is where she finds herself, after days of avoiding him. She finds herself standing at his door, banging on the wood furiously. Who gives a care if he is pissed, because now she is pissed and wants to punch his face in until he sees the light. Lucas opens the door and sneers when he sees who his visitor is. "Go away, Bucket. I don't have time to play games," he hisses.<p>

As he starts to shut the door, Skye places her foot in the door jam. "I'm not going anywhere until you give my mother her medicine back you prick!"

"Heard about that did you? Too bad for her, she was a nice lady."

"Screw you!" Skye shouts, her voice cracking, "I've had enough of this bullshit! Give my mother her medicine back, that's not too much to ask! She's never done anything to you."

Skye sees the room, sees what has become of Nathaniel Taylor's command center. Everything is trashed, thrown on the floor, ripped, torn, and destroyed. She gasps, looking at the wreckage around her. "What have you been doing," she whispers in horror.

Lucas's eyes are blazing like jewels and she knows he is pissed, still pissed after all these days. "Nothing," he says stubbornly.

"Why did you do this? Why did you take my mother's medicine away and trash this room? You're acting like a freaking psycho!"

His face changes viciously as he shouts, losing control, "If I'm acting like a psycho it's because you made me one! This is your entire fault! If only you had looked at me how you looked at him, maybe I wouldn't have done this! All I fucking asked for was you to touch me like you wanted me and you couldn't even do that."

Skye was flabbergasted. He was still going on about that stupid mercenary? "I don't even know his name, I was just drunk. Can I have the medicine for my mother now?"

Eyes burning, Lucas turned away, "No, that's not good enough. Not this time, Bucket."

Exasperated, Skye flung out her hands. "What. Do. You. Want."

His back was to her and she saw his shoulders tense as his hands gripped the table he was leaning over. "You know what I want," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Skye felt the dread wash through her, because she didn't want to go through this routine again. "I don't want you," she whispered.

"Then figure out how to," he continued, "Because I will make everyone else suffer if you don't."

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>She went to his bedroom that night and didn't come out until the next morning. The sun poured through the windows and brought Skye awake slowly, her drowsy eyes taking in her surroundings. The bed was empty beside her and she frowned down at her naked body, sighing.<p>

It was better last night. Better in ways she didn't want to admit. He had gone slow, taken his time with her, as if he were confident that he had finally won her. Maybe he had.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Lucas came out of the bathroom beside her, toweling his hair dry. He already had his clothes on for the day and gave her a wink as he made his way out.

"You can stay for as long as you like, Bucket," he said lightly, "I have work to do."

He leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and Skye had to fight to keep from turning her head away. It didn't matter how sweet he was acting, she was still feeling cheap and she didn't like feeling that way.

It was all his fault.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>She endured it. It was odd, she was barely seventeen and her partner was about a good eight years older than her. She always noted that he was on a totally different wavelength than her, his goals were different, his needs, his desires.<p>

Nothing matched up.

She loved his father, and Lucas wanted him dead. Any time she wanted a conversation to end, all Skye had to do was bring up Nathaniel and Lucas would storm off, engulfed in his anger and terrified of losing control and beating the shit out of her.

During the day he was the monster that everyone despised, destroying their beloved Terra Nova. During the night he was Skye's completely, not that she wanted to admit that to anyone.

She endured him. Every night she was his and vice versa, but during the day his information became hers. Whenever Skye had the chance she made sure to collect information, to report to the man whose forgiveness she needed so desperately.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>It was weeks before the rebels truly put it all to good use and took back Terra Nova. She had chased after Lucas after she had regained consciousness, recognizing the danger of the violent man getting to the rift. To her shock she was too late, Lucas had already been stopped by Nathaniel, but it was a battle that Nathaniel was losing.<p>

She felt her chest tighten, because she wasn't ready for this, she wasn't a murderer. She pulled the trigger and watched his green eyes widen in shock. The one bullet wasn't enough to keep him away from his father so Skye had no choice but to blow him away again.

This time he fell to the ground in a heap. Skye ran to the commander, because he was more important, but deep down her heart was pounding because she didn't want to kill anyone, least of all Lucas, no matter what he had done to her.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>They had brought him back to Terra Nova. Nathanial had put him under hospital arrest as his wounds were tended to. Lucas, drugged up as he was, constantly wailed for Skye to bring her pretty face around so he could break it, and Skye kept herself locked up in the darkness of her bedroom.<p>

Nathaniel Taylor asked around, finding this situation to be suspicious. He had forgiven Skye because she had helped him regain Terra Nova from his wayward son, yet he felt that he had been betrayed in some other way. No one wanted to talk to him about the two traitors, Skye and Lucas. He walked into Boylan's because he figured he would hear some loose lips talking there, and he was right. That doesn't mean he heard anything he liked, of course.

"He's fucked up in the head, I tell you," an off duty nurse said to a friend.

Commander Taylor's ears perked up.

"We already knew he was fucked up, what else is new," the friend replied.

"We keep him so out of it that he doesn't even know what's going on half the time," continued the nurse. "He's always going on about how he's going to strangle that play toy of his when he gets the chance, and then the next minute he's begging to see her because he misses her face."

"Does Tate ever show up?"

Nathaniel's eyebrows rose in shock. Skye couldn't possibly be Lucas's 'play toy'…

The nurse stopped talking for a moment to take another drink. Wiping her mouth, she answered, "Yeah, actually. She comes in looking determined and confident, and then she stops right outside his door and just stands there, like she doesn't know what to do. Then she turns away and walks right back out the way she came."

Commander Taylor got up and walked out of the bar feeling sicker than he had ever felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>He confronts her about it. Nathaniel Taylor doesn't want to believe the things he's heard, and he wants to hear it from Skye's own lips and hopes she doesn't have the balls to lie to his face.<p>

"So you and Lucas, huh?"

Her delicate hand trembles above the chess piece. "What do you mean," she responds, moving the piece.

Taylor frowns, because she makes a bad move that nearly costs Skye the game. Her mind is clearly elsewhere now. "Don't play that game with me," he says sternly, "I've already heard all about it from the town."

Her blue eyes flash angrily, with humiliation, with shame. "Well, if you know so much about it, why are you asking me?"

Taylor slams his fist down. "Because I wanted to hear it from you!"

"_Why_? You wanted to hear about how he held things over me to get his way? Just the way he's always done? You want to hear about how nice he was when I finally just gave up fighting him, how he became so charming and always let me have whatever I wanted, as long as I was his?"

She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. Nathaniel just felt guilty for asking now, seeing how upset she had become. "I'm sorry he did this to you," he whispered quietly, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Don't judge me, please," she whispered back brokenly.

"Do you care about him?" he asked quietly.

Her only response was to break down crying.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>It was months before Lucas was let out of the hospital. Fully healed, he was sent out of the colony to work with some scientists in a station a few miles out. He researched medicines there with other doctors, helped to contribute to the good of the community.<p>

Nathaniel Taylor worked on trying to repair his relationship with the young man, but Lucas had no interest in becoming friends with his father. "Just leave me alone in my misery," Lucas would hiss whenever his father visited.

"Skye-"

His son's eyes sparked with fury. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!"

Nathaniel would throw up his hands in frustration and leave. It was no use; nothing interested Lucas aside from his plants and physics. Probably because he wanted to drive the image of a certain young woman from his skull.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes she saw him come into town, his wild brown hair shining in the sun, his skin tan from life outside. He would go to the health center and turn in research to Dr. Shannon and then he would go back OTG.<p>

Sometimes Skye wished he would turn and look at her, because she hated to admit that she wanted him back. No one would ever understand. At least with him she always felt wanted, the way his emerald eyes would worship her. She wanted it back because now she was just Skye and everyone regarded her as the whore that had nearly destroyed Terra Nova. No one treated her badly; it was just that she could see the judgment in their eyes.

Skye was helping out in the health center in Dr. Shannon's office, learning more about medicine and how to mend broken bones. The door opened behind her and she said, "Dr. Shannon, do you think I could get some better field study soon?"

It was silent behind her. Confused, Skye twirled around on the chair and came face to face with Lucas Taylor, whose mouth was slightly open. His eyes drank her in and she flushed. He set a folder down on the desk beside her and said, "For Dr. Shannon."

He turned and fled the room, leaving Skye gaping after him.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>She sees him again, here and there, more and more. She makes a point to be in the health center now that she has pinpointed the days he comes in. He is always unsure around her, vulnerable in a way she isn't used to. Skye sees the conflict in his eyes, as if he can't decide if he wants to slit her throat or kiss her until she begs for it.<p>

Whenever he is in the room, Skye feels warm, as if he is touching her skin everywhere. It's electric, the yearning that comes to her body like never before. When she had him, she hadn't wanted him, but now that she can't have him, she wants him.

It was a cruel circle.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

* * *

><p>It's been weeks and she has had enough of this crap. Skye slips OTG and runs off, hiking through the woods and out to the valley that she knows the herbalists and scientists use to create new plants and medicines.<p>

It takes about an hour on foot, but the sun is hot and Skye doesn't mind it so much because she needs the nervous energy to slide off her skin. When she comes across the valley she is stunned by the color of the plant life growing there. Bright blues, gold's, violets, everywhere, as far as she could see. She ventures down into the valley, moving through the tall flowers and around the small flowerbeds.

Skye sees him in the distance, his lone figure examining some of the plants. Her heart is racing, but she tries her best to ignore it. She approaches Lucas quietly, coming up behind him. She studies him, seeing how engrossed his is in his work. As always.

"Lucas," she croaks, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

_He moves so fast_, she thinks vaguely as he turns and has her by the throat. His aggressive expression slowly melts off his face as he sees who he has by the neck and he gently lets her go. "What did you think you were doing, sneaking up on me out here," he growls. "I could have killed you."

She withers under his angry tone, but tells herself, what did you expect? That he would be happy to see you after you shot him full of lead? There's a reason he's been avoiding you for so long, kiddo. Seeing that she has no response, he continues, saying angrily, "Did my father send you up here to spy on me? See what his evil son is doing?"

Skye shakes her head. "No."

Lucas sneers. "Then why are you here?"

Skye's chest tightens and she feels something break inside her. "I came here to see you," she whispers.

All emotion seems to slide off of his face. His eyes go dark as he tries to hide his feelings. "Why? Why would you come to see the man you nearly shot to death?"

Skye looks away, because she can't, she just freaking _can't._ "It's really nice out here; I can see why you stay up here so much."

Wow. Nice going Skye.

He just looks at her, calculating. "I'm up here all the time because I've been banished here. Don't you understand that?"

She shifts nervously under his gaze. "I rarely see you in the colony anymore."

"I know," he says, still watching her with that unnerving gaze of his that seems to be staring straight into her brain, into her heart.

"I think it would be okay if you came back more, people are starting to get over what you did. You've helped develop some good medicine with the herbalists, I don't think they would mind, I think-"

"You're babbling, Bucket."

"I've missed you," she gasps, her voice cracking as she says the words she never meant to say.

The walls guarding Lucas's emotions fall away and in moments his arms are around her and he's breathing in her scent because he's almost forgotten it. "I've missed you as well, Bucket," he croaks out, his hands running over her back, gripping her tightly.

She starts crying and she doesn't even know why. "Then why haven't you come around? Every time you come to the village you avoid me! What was I supposed to think?"

"You shot me, what was I supposed to think," Lucas responded.

"You were going to kill the Commander, and I couldn't let you do that."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Can we not talk about him right now?"

Skye opens her mouth to speak again, but his mouth is over hers and he is kissing her as if he will never see her again. She goes limp in his arms and lets him lower her to soft grass, among the gold flowers. His strong body appears above hers and he looks down at her intently, asking her a million questions.

She unbuttons her shirt and he unbuttons his pants. She feels fire all over and feels like screaming as the yearning that has been controlling her body for so long is fed. His gentle fingers are inside her as he kisses her neck roughly, marking her has his. She gasps as he moves down lower, to her breasts, gently suckling on each nipple until she is writhing below him shamelessly.

He waits until she is wet enough to take him, and positions himself above her, whispering how much he has missed her and how he always misses her when she's not with him, how he will never let her go again, and then he slides in, groaning.

He doesn't move, letting her adjust to him, because he figures she hasn't been with anyone since him, otherwise there would be hell to pay, because she belongs to him, always has. She wraps her legs around him when she is ready, and she throws her head back as he gently moves within her, long strokes that make her whimper.

He loves the sounds she makes, and they spur him on more, excite him. He kisses her everywhere, his large hands on her hips, her pert breasts. She's getting close, he can tell because she is starting to shake and her cheeks are flushing, and her light moans are coming faster. "Lucas," she whispers hoarsely, "I'm-"

"I know," he grunts, his thrusts growing faster, but not so fast that she would become uncomfortable.

He feels her tighten around him and sees her eyes widened, her pupils blown wide, but it's her words that set him off. "Lucas, oh, I've missed you so much…"

At the last moment, he grabbed her face harshly and mashed his lips to hers. It's hot, hard, and violent, a clashing of tongues and teeth. He groans her name into her mouth as he finishes, her real name, not Bucket. His hips are locked against hers tight, unwilling to be parted from her body yet.

The storm inside him calms, but Lucas doesn't pull away. He continues to kiss her gently, all over the face, her mouth, her neck, and Skye finally feels at home.

She stares at the darkening sky and thinks on how she wishes he had never kissed her in the first place all those months ago, because now she feels something other than disgust for the man that almost destroyed her home. Now she feels like he is a part of her, now she feels like she would do anything if only he would kiss her like that everywhere, all night long, always.

"I love you so much," he mutters hoarsely in her ear. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I know," she whispers back, sinking into the familiar warmth of his body.

He never lets her go.

* * *

><p>:Finish:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There it is! Let me know what you think, I always smile at everyone's reviews.


End file.
